Hey it Ain't My Fault My Captor's Hot
by A Decent Writer
Summary: So her dad was in some debt... okay maybe alot of debt.. When the most feared mob comes for their money and don't get it, she is forced to give herself up to save her dad. Old faces and new ones are seen as she is caught up in their world of secrecy and mystery. rating may change . OOC and AU
1. Old Introductions

**Hey to all you lovely readers. **

**After looking back at his story, I found that there were a lot of errors and it was completely unedited. So i decided to redo it. For those who enjoyed my story, there are only minor changes so i hope you won't be too disappointed.**

**I hope this won't annoy any of you**

**Feel free to leave reviews and other helpful things**

**-A Decent Writer**

* * *

><p>It was a pleasant day on the streets of New York City, the sun was shining and there was not a single cloud in the sky. Annabeth Chase was at her favorite coffee shop at the corner of main street and 4th. She was waiting for someone. Suddenly a pair of hands covered her eyes and a voice whispered in her ear.<p>

"I am not your boyfriend, I am a crazy killer here to kidnap you" It said

"Luke!" she giggled.

"Hey. How's life?"

"Good, now that you're here" she replied cheekily

"Ugh you know how much I hate that stuff." He groaned

"That's why I said it."

"Ha ha very funny"

"Hey Annabeth? "He asked

"Yes?"

*I'm really bad at being cheesy so don't kill me and yes trust me there is Percabeth in this*

"You know after dating for three years, and we have gotten really close, you know, and I think… I ...what I'm saying is... I want to... well... go farther. I know it may seem weird I'm saying th- this in a coffee store but this i-i-is where we met and yeah…" he trailed off

"Luke?"

He got down on one knee and pulled out a little black box "Annabeth, will you marry me? Will you make me the world's happiest man and say yes? Will you let me love you for now and forever?"

Her eyes filled with tears and all she managed was a choked yes.

They spent the rest of that morning talking and sipping coffee in that little coffee store tucked away in the corner. At around 1:00 pm she gave Luke a kiss goodbye and walked out, turned the corner and walked home, not noticing the hooded figure following her, lurking from behind the shadows of the buildings.

She got home in the next five minutes. She said hello to her stepmom, and two twin high school age brothers. As she passed by her dad's study she heard him muttering to himself, something about what he hasn't done in fifteen years. Worried, she stepped into his study.

"Daddy, are you okay?"

"Huh?" he asked. He turned around to face her. As he saw her, his face broke into a huge grin.

"I'm fine Pumpkin. How was the coffee shop?"

"Oh well you know, same old same old"

She met her father's eyes and she could see that he was lying. She brushed it off and walked out of his room deep in thought. "Oh and tomorrow, can we spend the day together? Just you and me?" He called after her. She nodded her head and walked out of the apartment to her own, one level above. Everyone asked her why not just move into a different building all together. The truth was she loved her family too much to really leave and her dad had asked her to move into the same building.

As soon as she locked the door behind her, she ran to her bedroom and called Thalia.

"Hey get your butt over here I need to tell you something" she said into her phone

Just then a knock sounded on the door. Puzzled she walked to the door and pulled it open. Thalia stood on the other side duffle bag in hand looking ready for a night over." Hold up I'm calling someone" she mouthed with a grin on her face. Annabeth tried not to laugh but failed miserably. She got off the phone and looked at her.

"So you have something to tell me?" she inquired

"Luke proposed"

"Well about time, seeing that you guys have been dating for three years" Thalia had never been one to squeal." One thing, IF he EVER dumps you, hurts you, or lays a finger on you when you don't want him to, I will be there watching him ready to hurt him on your request. Just ought to let you know."

"Great, I'll keep that in mind." Annabeth murmured slightly scared. Thalia had been her best friend since childhood. She's been there for her through thick and thin and she had only one request at the moment

"Hey Thalia, I need you to do something for me."

"Yes?"

"Be my maid of honor?"

"Pshh of course not WHY IN THE WORLD would I want to be you maid of honor" she said her voice dripping with so much sarcasm you'd have to be deaf not to hear it. Annabeth grinned knowingly her best friend Thalia grinned in return. They spent the rest of the night gossiping, eating, watching movies and other girl things, reliving the high school years.

The next morning, she bid Thalia goodbye and went to spend the day with her dad. At around nine at night they were at the gas station after a long day. They had gone to a museum, one of the things that brought them closer. They had stopped at a gas station to fill up gas on the way home. The car had been filled and her father was about to get into the driver's side when suddenly everything went dark. Her father froze. He whipped his head back and forth as is expecting something to pop out of the dark. Slowly he opened the door and slid into the seat. He stuck the key in the ignition and they heard a tap on the driver's side window.

They turned and saw a boy no older than thirty standing outside

"Get out of the car, and if you try to drive away there's a hole in the gas tank. And don't even bother trying to run"

They got out of the car and the boy led them to an alleyway nearby.

"Well, well, well Fredrick it seems like you are indulging yourself again."

"Yes well..."

"And it seems that you have a girl with you. She's your daughter, yes?"

Her father opened his mouth and began to say something but the other man cut him off "Don't even bother trying to lie to me Fredrick. It won't go so well for either of you."

"Yes" Her father breathed out defeated. The other man looked satisfied.

"And how has her education gone?"

"Why would you care?" her dad said with a bit of uncertainty behind it

"I helped pay for it and her apartment and your apartment and you sons' schooling and so many things. Have you forgotten already? Oh and did you win anything in Vegas? You owe me a lot Frederick."

They stood there shocked. _What was this man talking about? My dad hadn't done anything wrong. Has he? _She thought to herself.

"Please just give me one more year and I'll give back everything"

The man sighed" Frederick, I've given you seven years and you ask for one more. Shame really, never grateful for what you had."

"Please I beg you" my father said

"Really Frederick TODAY was the deadline. I'm not waiting any longer" the man said. Sighing he reached into his jacket and pulled out a knife "Any last words?"

"Wait" Annabeth burst out

"Annabeth" her dad pleaded" stay out of this

"No, I will NOT stand by while you get threatened by this monster." She turned to the man "I'll give you anything. Spare him, And I'll give you anything, Anything." she offered hoping he understood the meaning.

He thought about this for a few moments "fine" he said "I'll give you time to say goodbye" he said and slunk out of the alley.

"No. Annabeth you can't do this."

"You lied to me, why? I could have helped you. I could have saved you from this. Why didn't you let me?"

"I. I" he stopped defeated "I didn't want you to know"

"Well, you didn't let me then, so you're going to let me now."

He looked at his feet in shame but when he looked at her she didn't miss the pride in his eyes.

"Awww how touching" a sickly sweet voice rang out behind them "Your car's fixed. Go home."

"No I will not _leave_ while my daughter…"

"Just go." she snapped cutting him off

Her dad nodded and started to walk out of the alley "Oh by the way…" the man holding them hostage trailed off, twirling the a dagger around in his hands. Frederick eyes widened and he quickly bobbed his head up and down in understanding. The other man grinned and lifted his head at Annabeth's father. Frederick scrambled away, getting into his car and driving away.

She turned to her captor scrutinizing him. A dark mess of black hair fell into his eyes and he supported a lean but muscular body and graceful limbs. He was about a head taller than her at six feet tall. She knew she couldn't beat him in a fight so, she started talking.

"Who are you" she asked

"Aww Annabeth, I'm upset that you don't remember me."


	2. Where Am I?

The look on her face was priceless, a mixture of shock, disbelief and curiosity. He grinned in return and took off his sunglasses. She took a look at him and he could tell by her blank stare that she couldn't remember a thing

"Nope nothing" She said confirming his suspicions

"You sure? Not one thing? Oh well, that's too bad. It was nice to see you again Annabeth. Knock her out"

Nico appeared behind her and slammed the hilt of his knife into the back of her head. Annabeth eyes rolled to the back of her head and she slumped into Nico's arms. Percy looked at him and he shrugged

"You know, you could have used the Chloroform. That's going to leave a nasty mark" Percy remarked examining the back of her head.

"I know but that was more fun."

Percy rolled his eyes and motioned to the car. The Stolls melted out of the shadows, picked her up and carried her into it. They nodded silently and slinked away. Percy opened the driver's door, sank into the seat and revved the engine.

As he drove along the familiar road to his old school, he thought about the girl in the back seat. Once upon a time, they were best friends, if you thought Percy, you couldn't forget Annabeth. Then she'd had to move to San Francisco. As much as he missed her he got along fine without her. He had his cousins, his best friend and his little brother

Then his dad died. He had to take over the "business".

He drove along the familiar road and stopped in front of his old high school, Goode high. He stopped in front of the door and turned to his gang. With a series of motions they picked Annabeth up and brought her inside. He felt weird stationed here. High school, where first kisses and school dances were and where he ruled. He still ruled, just in different way.

They went into the main building and into the janitor's closet. There behind the shelves were doors. A flick of a hidden switch and the shelves moved aside. They knocked on the door and it opened revealing a girl about 20 with dark raven hair and intelligent green eyes.

"Hello sir" the girl said

"Ann, you're my sister, how many times do I have to tell you? Use my name."

"Fine Perce"

She opened the door to let them in.

APOV

Annabeth woke up with a painful throbbing in the back of her head. She sat up groggily and looked at the bed stand and saw some aspirin and water. At first she was suspicious but then the pain became too much so she took a couple and started to feel better.

She looked around the room. It was fairly big, furnished with a king sized bed, an ornate desk, a couch, a vanity, lamp stand, closet, dresser and a bookshelf filled top to bottom with books. A door on the left side of the room probably led to the bathroom.

The door opened and a girl about her age peeked in. She was pretty, dark mocha brown curls framed her heart shaped face and sharp brown eyes that twinkled in the dim light. She stepped into the room

"Hi I'm Reyna" she said "Welcome. How do you like your room?"

Annabeth looked at her warily "It's great. Could use some color though"

"Too bad. Even employees can't paint. Get changed and I'll take you down to the kitchen. New clothes are in the closet and dresser, toiletries and makeup in the bathroom and I'll be standing outside. Come out when you're ready."

As promised there were clothes in the dresser. She chose a plain black t shirt and some dark jeans and walked into the bathroom. There she took a shower did her makeup and walked out. Reyna was waiting for her outside. She saw Annabeth, looked her up and down, grinned and started walking." A few ground rules, well, there aren't any really, you can go anywhere in the premises except upstairs."

"What's upstairs?"

"Don't know, don't care"

"Oh"

They walked to the end of the hall and Reyna opened the door and they stepped into the kitchen. Reyna walked toward one of the people in the room and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and looked at her with contempt and was about to then back around until he saw Annabeth. He pointed to her, made a series of motions and looked at Reyna.

"This is Travis he is the combat master and also the best chef anyone could have." He smiled at Reyna and looked at Annabeth." He doesn't talk much" Reyna whispered to her.

"Hello" Annabeth said

He gave Annabeth a small smile and went back to the pot. About two stirs later, he ladled some of what he was cooking into two small bowls. She grabbed the spoon and took a sip. This was some of the best soup she had ever tasted and downed the bowl in a few seconds. As she put the bowl down she saw the others grinning at her. As Travis filled the bowl again, Reyna looked at her and chuckled

"You ma'am, are the first female prisoner who ate more than three spoonful's of his world's famous soup"

"Really? I wasn't the only prisoner?"

"Yeah, all the others cared too much about their weight. 'oh no i'm too fat' 'how many carbs are in this?' blah blah blah."

"Right"

"Let's go."

On the way to the office, Reyna took her on a tour. Reyna led her around the base and to door at the end of a hall. Reyna knocked twice and waited. A murmur was heard and the door swung open to reveal a darkened room. They stepped inside and stood there waiting for something to happen.

The lights flickered on and in the center of the room there stood a desk in which the man who brought her here sat at. When he saw them he gave them both a sinister smile and looked at Reyna. She gave him a two fingered salute and turned to leave. Before she could, the Man's hand flicked out at her. A dagger whizzed by and somehow Reyna managed to turn and catch it by the hilt.

"You have improved"

"Thanks, and next time when you plan to take my knife, tell me and ask nicely"

"If i did you would say no. "

"I know but still it wouldn't hurt to ask."

He sighed and watched Reyna as she walked out of the room. He watched as she left and as soon as she was out of sight he turned to face her.

"Well Annabeth, we seem to have a lot to talk about"


	3. I Got to go

"Shoot."

"Okay then" he pulled his gun out and gave her a grin enjoying the scared but frustrated look on her face.

"I didn't mean literally."

"Well then you should refrain from saying things like that. As you can see, Ms. Chase, I can be a _very_ literal person" he said all traces of humor gone from his voice as he looked at her coldly. Seeing that she got the point, he continued

"Now as long as you are here, you are free to go where ever you wish, everywhere except my office and the stairs. You may not enter this room without permission. Other than that you are free to do as you please but you are required to join us for dinner tonight at 7 pm."

The way he spoke reminded her of a player you would find in a bar on Friday night, smooth and sultry. He looked too young to be behind that desk.

"Are you done staring?"

Annabeth opened and closed her mouth like a fish, embarrassed at being caught. The man smirked. "Any questions?"

"Who are you?"

He didn't reply.

LINE BREAK

The next day she woke up bright and early. After getting ready for the day she headed straight to the massive library. It was one of the few rooms with large windows. As she picked up her favorites, she curled up in the light of the day and spent quite few hours of her time immersed in the world of Dickens. After finding out that computers were available in the lab, she had Reyna help her with the software for 3-D design so she could build online.

A distant dream of hers was to be an architect. She wanted to see the buildings she had built stand all around the world. She wanted the fame long after she was gone for being one of the best. She wanted her buildings to be permanent, last more than a lifetime. After getting her degree in design and building three years ago, she went straight to work, drawing and planning. But no one even bothered to look at something that came from a poor girl from the suburbs.

At around six fifteen, she went back to her room to shower and get ready for dinner. Deciding to go semi-formal, she chose jeans and a t - shirt. She made her way down to the kitchen and the dining room and saw a large table big enough to seat about twenty. It was laden with food that smelled amazing. Most of the seats were empty with the exception of the man that brought her here sitting lounging at the head. He sat up and gazed at what must have been his company as he watched them file in one by one

"We have someone with us for the time being, an old friend of mine, Annabeth"

He introduced them one by one and they all greeted her with some form of hello ranging from grunts to waves. She sat down at the only seat available which was at the end of the table. As soon as she sat down the table sprang into action. Everything was moving, everyone serving themselves and everyone helping one another out. After everyone had been served, they sat down and talked like normal teens. They gossiped and one girl even pulled a book out and started to read while she took sips of her soup.

Annabeth was surprised; she expected them to be cruel and heartless bastards like in the movies, throwing her into some uncomfortable cell and chaining her to the wall; not sitting around a tables acting like teens. The girl that was named Piper noticed her sitting there staring at her plate and came over, shoved Leo out of his seat at Annabeth's right and sat down. Leo glared at her but went to go sit in the seat that Piper had abandoned.

As she looked at Annabeth with a critical eye, Annabeth felt self-conscious, as she twirled her blonde hair around her finger and stared at the floor. She looked up and met Piper's kaleidoscope eyes. They showed no signs of hatred towards her just immense curiosity

"Soooo... " Piper drawled" how's life?"

"Good" Annabeth said a little scared

"Cool" Piper replied and went back to her food. Annabeth looked at her and decided she was strange, but in a good way.

The weeks turned into months and the month turned into years, or at least to Annabeth but in reality - sadly- it had only been two months since she first got here. She spent every day almost exactly the same way. She missed being outside, going to the coffee store with Luke, her chats with Thalia. She missed her little brothers and her parents. As she thought about it, she realized how much she resented them. They took away her life, her friends, her fiancé, her family. Everything and she wanted it back.

She refused to eat, and even if she did she was too upset to keep it down. She stayed in her room reading and thinking about her mother and how she missed her. Her childhood hadn't been so good but she managed to pull through.

She refused to eat, and even if she did she was too upset to keep it down. She stayed in her room reading and thinking about her mother and how she missed her. Her childhood hadn't been so good but she managed to pull through.

LINE BREAK

Annabeth couldn't take it. She wanted to go home so that is what she was going to do. She packed food, clothes and a couple of twenties in a blanket and attached them to a crowbar. Walking out of her room, she snuck down the hallway where the stairs were. She opened the door and climbed up the winding staircase. At the top, she opened the trapdoor and climbed onto the concrete sidewalks of New York. Judging by the moon Annabeth estimated it was about nine o'clock at night. She started walking in a random direction, taking random turns here and there, now looking back not the smartest thing to do in New York City. And somehow, she ended up in an alley way. Seeing that she hit a dead end, she turned around only to hit something else.

Arms slipped around her and a spine-chilling voice whispered in her ear "Sweetheart, isn't it a little late to be out on the streets."

He whirled her around so that she was facing him. He had a handsome face, she had to admit but something about his blue eyes ticked her off. They just weren't normal; they had mad fire in them that chilled her to the bone.

"Someone as sexy as you shouldn't be out this late at night. Shouldn't she boys?"

Two more men stepped out of the shadows and stood a few feet from the entrance to the alley, making sure that she could not run. The one holding her then picked her up and slammed her against the brick wall. She gritted her teeth in pain and spit in his face. His face contorted to a look of fury and he whispered

"That was not something you should have done sweetheart" he murmured then slammed his lips on to hers. She tasted alcohol on his lips and did her best to get away but failed miserably at the attempt. He started trailing his hand up her thighs, she still struggled to get free but he held her firmly and went faster up her legs. He never got there a needle thin knife sprouted from his hand and he yelped and he dropped her and she scrambled behind a trashcan. She looked out from around the trashcan and saw a familiar lean body twirling a knife around in his right hand.

"Who the heck are you?" Her attacker asked

"Just someone who can easily kill you"

"Oh really, cause I think I can kill you too." The guy drawled. He whipped out a knife and stabbed it into Percy's leg, or at least tried to; he missed by a couple inches but still managed to nick him.

"Ouch that hurt" he said in a fake baby voice

"Well that's more where that came from. Come on boys we have some scum to kill. Boys?" the thug looked to the entry way expecting backup. They never came.

"Awww I'm sorry, was I not supposed to kill them?" Percy asked looking back almost ruefully at the two men on the floor, each with a knife sticking out of their throat. The man looked at him with a look of fear on his face. That fear quickly turned to calculation. He wanted to get out of there alive.

"Sorry, but you kind of deserve this" and with that her savior turned on his heel and stalked a few paces away. The guy took this as a chance to escape. He tried to bolt for the exit winding around the man blocking his exit and past the trash can Annabeth was hiding behind. He almost made it to the exit when the green eyed man whipped around and flung a knife to his back. It buried itself hilt deep and the man crumpled Annabeth was trying not to think about how satisfying that was to see him with a knife in his back. She slowly came out from her hiding spot and sat down in front of the trash can in plain view. A green eyed gaze swept over the alley and landed on her, scrunched up in front of the trash. He walked over to her and picked her up bridal style cradling her in his arms.

"Don't worry, you're safe now. Don't be scared. Someone's waiting out front to take you back to base" he whispered soothingly into her ear

She hated being treated like a child but she didn't object to his soothing and found his arms quite comfortable.

"Thank -" she tried but he interrupted her with a soft "shhh sleep now"

For once in her life Annabeth obeyed the order given to her

…

Thalia hadn't seen Annabeth for two months and she was getting worried. She'd called Luke but he didn't know either. Her dad seemed to know where she was but they couldn't get any information out of him other than the fact that she was safe. Even so, Thalia didn't believe Mr. Chase, He had never been a good liar.

She was walking back from their coffee shop hoping that Annabeth would have shown up, sadly she hadn't so Thalia was walking home, looking at the floor as she walked. She felt a buzzing in her pocket. She pulled her phone out and answered it thinking it was Luke or Mr. Chase.

"Hello?"

"Hi" a voice said weakly

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Awww" She cooed" Thalia, I'm sad that you forgot the sound of my lovely voice."

"Annabeth? Where are you, two months girl, what happened?"

"Thalia, you should know where I am, I know you do"

"No I don't"

"Yes you do, think about it."

"Whatever, are you okay?"

"Yup just peachy"

Annabeth hung up with Thalia and set the phone down. She glared up at the dark haired man in front of her. He sat there unflinching, under her gaze.

"Who are you?"

"Is this really the time to be asking? I mean you did just get phone privileges and talked to your best friend in the entire world. This should be about you." He sounded utterly sincere but his voice held the undertone of mockery.

"Who are you?" She repeated.

"So demanding."

"Just answer the question." she snapped obviously losing patience.

He whirled on her, his bright green eyes blazing. "You have no rights to be making demands. You are here alive because of me and you will leave here dead if you ask again. I will say when I decide to not on your whims. I call the shots. And you'd better not forget."

"I don't care, Kill me. Do whatever, I'm calling your bluff. You won't kill me. Deep down we all know that you won't. So tell me who the heck you are."

"Well, well, Wise girl, same little spitfire eh?" The flame in his eyes reducing to a twinkle.

Annabeth blinked in surprise. The only person who had ever called her wise girl was a friend she had known in grade school. She really couldn't remember his name, Peter Johnson, or Parker Justin?

No, Percy Jackson

"Percy?"

Percy grinned "In the flesh. What took you so long?"

Annabeth actually took the time to answer his question in her head. For starters he was about two feet taller. He had definitely filled out and his face had lost its roundness and was all sharp lines and angles. Annabeth was speechless.

"This is a lot of info for one day. Sleep" and he abruptly left the room.

Annabeth lay down on her bed and with Percy as the last thing on her mind, fell asleep.


	4. Okay, I Might Stay

***Idea for the holograms came from the Hunger Games: Catching Fire**

Annabeth woke up better rested than she had in years but she felt defiled. Her lips still tasted like alcohol and she was still groggy. Ready to be rid of the feeling, she took shower and was about to climb back into bed to get a few more hours of sleep but stopped when she saw a tray of her favorite breakfast sitting on the nightstand. A note was tucked under the glass of milk

_Enjoy_

Annabeth was about to sit down and follow her directions but a knock sounded on the door and Percy stuck his head in.

"Morning. Sleep well?"

"What are you doing here?"

He smiled, sat down on the edge of the bed and patted the spot next to him. Annabeth scowled in return and sat down, pulling the tray onto her lap. he dug into the breakfast and was enjoying it until a slice of bacon disappeared from her plate

"You're only supposed to take what I offer." Annabeth said

"You didn't offer any so I decided to take matter into my own hands."

Of course Annabeth, being the mature 24 year old she was, stuck her tongue out at him and he stuck his out at her in return and gave her a grin

"Hurry up I want to show you something."

"No. You know that breakfast is the most important meal of the day and I will not leave form this spot until everything is gone from this plate."

"In that case I could just eat it for you"

"You are annoying. Until it is all in my stomach, there happy?"

"Just hurry up"

Just to annoy him Annabeth ate slowly while he paced in front of her bed. She was getting dizzy just looking at him but she really couldn't help it. His tousled black hair stood up in every direction, his lean body was tense with excitement and his green eyes sparkled in the light

"Checking me out Wise Girl?"

"Umm yes?"

He smirked and went back to pacing; a few seconds later asked "are you done yet?"

"Yes" she said taking her last sip of milk and setting the tray back on the nightstand. With that he stood up, grabbed her arm and dragged her down a couple of hallways before ending at a door labeled simulation room.

"What's in here?"

Percy didn't say anything but only grinned in return and drag her into the room. Inside was pitch black

"So what do we do now? Make out?"

"Sure why not" he said seriously.

Annabeth was glad he couldn't see her blush "that was a joke"

"I know but as you know Ms. Chase. I can be a _Very_ literal person" he said repeating the statement he made long ago "If you were to visit somewhere far away, would you want to go?"

"Hogwarts"

"Me too, but somewhere real?"

"Athens, Greece" she said immediately she had always wanted to see the Parthenon in Athens. She heard a few clicks and a Greek market shimmered into view. All around her were people screaming at each other, hurrying down the crowded streets or just standing there taking pictures. Annabeth was amazed as she turned to Percy.

"Is all this real?"

"Yep we can be a little more advanced that government. This is the training room. Holograms help you train and you can conjure scenes up from places around the world so we almost never go out but we do at the same time."

"Wow" she said still amazed "how?"

"We are a top secret organization, so we have cameras everywhere and even if we don't, that's what hackers are for."

"Ah"

"Now then time for some training"

"Training?"

"You heard me."

"Might I ask why?"

"Remember yesterday?"

"Yes… ah training"

Percy smiled, waved his hand and a door appeared. He opened it and walked out of the room" stay here" he called back.

"Gladly" Annabeth then sat down in the middle of the holographic Greek agora.

Line break

Fifteen minutes Percy found Annabeth sitting there in the middle of the holographic Greek agora, completely mesmerized by the people swarming around her. He didn't want to take her out but he had to so he crossed to the control panel and changed the room to training mode. Annabeth looked around in confusion until she saw Percy standing there with a girl, Travis and Another man standing behind him.

"Training. Yay." The man who wasn't Travis said in a bored monotone voice.

"You don't seem so enthusiastic" the girl commented

"I'm not."

"Well it's fun and I need to practice" she looked at Annabeth as if looking for permission

"Be my guest" she said while walking to stand at Percy's side

"Watch the magic"

"Andy, don't hurt yourself" Percy said in a mocking tone

"Ha very funny big brother, you know I won't" and with that she walked over to the control panel and stepped into the center of the room she flicked her wrists and fans shot into her hands and snapped open. Then a human figure shimmered into existence behind her she spun around and slashed her steel tipped fan across his neck and he dropped to the ground if actually dead. As more and more appeared, Andromeda danced through them taking down at least one with every swipe. A bell rang and they stopped showing and Andy straightened and shot a wicked smile at her brother.

"Hey I beat your record Perce, 52 in two minutes"

"You butt."

She stuck her tongue out at him and he did the same in return.

"What was his record earlier?" Annabeth asked

"49 with fans"

"You mean he can use more than fans."

"Of course you don't get to lead for nothing but everyone has a signature weapon. Like Nico." The black eyed dark haired man gave a short wave at the sound of his name "He really doesn't use a physical weapon but his is stealth. Sneaking through the shadows then whipping daggers at his targets. Travis had his double-broadswords. Piper and her dagger, Jason with the javelin all sorts." Andy explained

"Wow. Why do you guys use old fashioned weapons? Why not guns?"

"Easy" Travis replied "they're too loud"

"Ah" she understood. Her dad's friend was a cop and allowed her to watch him fire a gun. The bang had been heard by her mother a way off.

"So weapon? Choose" she walked over to the wall and banged at a particular panel. It slid open to reveal and small array of weapons. Daggers lined the borders while a few bows, swords and a few other weapons lined the center.

A particular dagger caught her eye. The leather bound hilt with an eight inch bronze blade that glinted in the sun. It was honed to a fine point and wickedly sharp. Annabeth strode over and plucked it off the wall and its matching sheath. She tested it out feeling the balance. It was perfect it fit into her hand perfectly.

Andromeda smiled "Good pick"

"Hey Andy!" Percy yelled from behind them "I beat your record again"

"What!" Andy screamed

"Check the board"

She ran over to the control panel with Annabeth trailing behind her. On the screen was a flashing 60 and the word 'fan' underneath.

"I hate you" Andy growled at her brother

"No you don't you luuuuuuve me"

"Want a bet?"

"Nope. But I want a hug"

Andy smiled a devilish grin and lunged. Percy ducked out of the way and un-swung the sword off his back. He turned just as Andy's fans struck the flat of the blade. This went on for another few minutes until somehow Andy ended up on the floor with Percy's sword at her throat.

"You never could beat me Andy."

' Yeah" she admitted" but I sure can try"

He smiled at his little sister and turned to Annabeth "well, now that that's over. Let's get some training done."

An hour later Percy, Nico Andromeda and Travis had thought her defense and how to use her surroundings to her advantage. Annabeth left the room tired and sweaty and went up to her room to take another shower. Day after day went like this. She now -along with what she did before -went to the simulation room and trained. The trainer would vary from day to day. Almost every day there was someone different. Mostly it was Jason or Reyna. Piper had come a few times and gave Annabeth pointers on how to use her dagger.


	5. A Cool Little Tale

Percy had become very distant, Annabeth had noticed. After that day in the training room he had gone into his office and only come out for meals and the two times he trained her. During that time he was a harsh but patient trainer. And after they were finished he went straight back to his office without a word to anyone. Annabeth knew she should be too bothered by this but she really couldn't help it. He seemed so broken, she had no right to pry but she wanted to know what happened

Nico couldn't help but notice it too. His cousin used to be a very likeable person and he still would be if he would stick to one mood. Nico really couldn't blame it on him. Being the leader of the most feared organization in the world and the head of every single branch could take a toll on your life, especially if you were only twenty six. There was also the added fact of that Annabeth girl. Obviously Percy liked her in more ways than one.

Right now he was on his way to Percy office to deliver papers on the homicide victim that they had to look into. Usually they look into the cases and find the culprit, kill them or find them out. They did it all cleanly and usually never get caught. The three men Percy had killed earlier had been the guilty party in a string of murders. Upon arriving at the door he knocked and was provided entrance.

Percy was at his desk his head bent over studying the various papers on his desk as he shuffled them around arranging them according to whatever he was sorting when a single small paper fell out of the pile. Curious Nico picked it up out of the floor. There was a family on it. The man with black hair and sea blue eyes had his arms around a woman with brown hair and warm brown eyes. In front of them stood two little boys, one looked exactly like the father and the other was a male copy of the mom. Percy's mom

"I was twelve when they died remember? We were a happy family." Percy said looking sadly at the photo

"Yeah"

"Hey can I tell you a story?"

"Yeah sure" Nico said grabbing one of the chairs that were across form Percy's desk. "Shoot, not literally"

Percy smiled and sat down in the big chair that Nico had always wanted to sit in. Not figuratively literally. He looked at his cousin sadly and launched into his tale

_"There once was a family a cute family. The father and the mother had just gotten out of college and moved into a quaint place on the more quiet side of New York. They had a little boy with them and a year later, another joined them. The two brothers were very close. They had a nice life too. Both parents had gotten a degree and had well-paying jobs. They were a happy family. Both boys went to school they even had friends like Grover._

_ One day when the older one was fourteen, he and his friend went to go pick his younger brother Tyson up from school. They were walking home, playing hopscotch along the way to entertain them. They had just gotten home and were prepared to walk through the door, get a snack and after that play video games until the parents yelled at them to do their homework._

_What they weren't expecting to come into the house and find a man aiming the gun at the Boy's parents. They snuck backward trying not to make a sound. That failed. Either the parents betrayed some emotion or the man had very good hearing._

_'Well well look who we have here?' the man sneered only seeing the friend and the little brother 'these yours Po?'_

_'Two of them are.'_

_'Then we have to get rid of the third.'_

_Then the man proceeded to shoot the youngest brother through the head. He had crumpled like a rag doll, blood leaking from the side of his head._

_'You know that was the wrong person Gabe' the dad had snapped_

_'Oops my bad' Gabe had snapped with no remorse in his tone_

_The parents were horrified the stood there in shock but being the fourteen year old he was, the older boy's friend charged and sadly got shot as well._

_'Now that was the extra. Am I right? Speaking of which, where is the third?'_

_'At school, he's at swim practice." The father had said 'Why are you here?'_

_'Your brother killed my father. You took my girlfriend. You run the Olympians. You ruined me. I used to rule the world until you and your brothers took it and I want it back.'_

_'I was never your girlfriend you pig' the mother grit out of her teeth 'Why do you have to kill them? They're just kids'_

_'Because that's just what I do' and proceeded to kill the parents._

_The boy had enough watching his parents, brother and friend die. He came out from behind the wall and tackled the man to the ground. The gun flew out of the man's hand and stopped a few feet away. The boy ran and picked it up leveling it at Gabe. Slowly he stood up his arm out with a wicked grin on his face_

_'You ain't got the gut to shoot that kid' he took one step closer ' hand it over'_

_The boy shook his head and continued to hold the gun up to Gabe's face. Apparently tired of waiting the man lunged, trying to grab the boy. He never got there. A bang echoed through the room and the man fell dead onto the floor a bullet through his neck_

_'You killed them, I kill you' the shocked boy managed to spit out. The horror hit him. No matter what Gabe had done to deserve it, he had killed a person. Horrified, he ran out of the house."_

"Chilling story. Didn't know Uncle P and Aunt Sally died that way"

"The police found about it later. At that time I was with Aunt Hestia. When she heard my story accepted me in immediately, despite the consequences. Andy joined the family a few years later. Hestia thought I needed a sibling. She came because of our uncanny resemblance" it was true they did look like twins "She got arrested later for the crime she didn't commit she took the blame for me."

"How did you get here? And why are you so good with weapons?"

"Zeus and Hestia. They taught me the weaponry. And by the time Hestia was arrested I knew about the Olympians. Zeus was on his death bed so I took over at twenty."

"Gosh"

"I know it wasn't my fault but my parents, friend and brother got killed because they were related to the Olympians. I don't want anyone to have the same fate."

"But we are all still here."

"Yeah but most of you guys were in similar situations."

Sighing in defeat, Nico got up and started walking toward the door. He turned around and said "We would all give our lives for you Perce, remember that."

"I will, but doesn't mean I will let you" Percy said too soft for Nico to hear.


	6. Come Back For Me Okay?

Some written by HellomynamesWHTSITTOYA

* Just to clarify Annabeth had been here for at least half a year.

Today, Annabeth was sitting in a corner in the library behind some bookshelves tucking in to Jane Eyre. She came so often that her friends had put up a sign saying _Annabeth: Approach Carefully._ As she was getting to the good part, footsteps echoed throughout out the large library. Cautious, Annabeth put her hand on the hilt of her dagger; she never left her room without it. She made that mistake and almost got stabbed in the neck. (SHHH it was Piper trying to play a joke she tends to do that).

She immediately relaxed when she saw Katie's face peek out from behind the shelf. Annabeth grinned and patted the space next to her. Katie smiled gratefully and plopped down in the cushions.

"Jeez Kates… tired much?"

"Yeah Travis is keeping me busy"

"Yeah I know. I could hear you from three doors down"

"Well I'm sorry if I beat him twelve times in a row. Usually he wins and I hate that. "

"Yeah but screaming 'beat that you butt' each time you beat him at Mario Kart isn't what I want to hear in the afternoon."

"Sorry. Look, the reason I came was to invite you on a shopping trip. You seemed bored and downhearted."

She was. Today was her mom's birthday. She had died a long time ago. Well died was true but murdered was more accurate. They never caught the killer. Even the Olympians couldn't find out.

As much as Annabeth hated shopping she had to agree with Katie and told them to meet her in her room in five minutes. She went and changed into jeans and a sweatshirt with a tank top. The rest of the girls arrive a little later. Giggling and whispering they went up, out of the school and onto the street of New York. The air was crisp and the sun was shining. They walked a few blocks to the local mall and stepped inside. Annabeth hated malls because of how crowded it was. People pushed against her in a rush to get to the sales. And some three year old accidentally ran over her foot.

Frowning, she let Piper drag her into the store. The other girl immediately took multiple outfits and shoved them into Annabeth's arms. She groaned and looked at Piper pleadingly but the girl shook her head and forced Annabeth into the changing rooms. She had to admit Piper had a really good sense of style. She had chosen a grey circle top paired with a pair of white skinny jeans. A necklace with huge fake crystals hung on her neck and her arms had a single gold bangle. Annabeth decided she liked the look and went outside to meet Piper. The girl smiled and handed Annabeth another outfit Annabeth took one look at it and groaned

"Do I have to?" Annabeth whined

"Yes. If you try this and one more and let me get them for you, you can go to any store you want for the rest of the day and we'll come and get you before you have to leave" Piper promised

That sounded like a good deal so Annabeth tried on a formal number that looked very nice and another casual thing and gratefully left the store. She didn't understand why they had to shop when they had everything back at home. Now that she thought about it, in between missions, things have to be kind of boring. Relived of model duty, Annabeth wandered in the mall and discovered a bookstore. Smiling, she walked in picked a book and sat on the floor and got lost.

POV SWITCH

Thalia had no idea why she was at the mall. She didn't need new clothes or new shoes or anything she was just there wandering around the winding halls window shopping. She passed by the bookstore when something caught her eye. A blonde girl sat in the corner with her back to the window. Her sweatshirt is what really what stood out. To most finding a person staring at you would seem creepy but this girl didn't notice as she was too entertained with her books.

Her sweatshirt had a SFU in it in the U there were eyes and underneath were the words _VALEDICTORIAN: in your face suckers_. Annabeth had gotten that printed on her sweater and Thalia still had no idea how she got the committee to let her do that on the school sweatshirt. Still this girl could be anyone. Then she raised her head. Annabeth's startling grey eyes flashed like beacons in the dark, met hers and she froze. They widened and she put her book down and rushed outside.

Thalia turned and was prepared to walk in the other direction when a voice said "Thalia?"

"Annabeth?"

"Thalia I missed you." She said hugging her shocked friend.

"First, I don't care if it is cliché I missed you! And second, where on earth have you been! One phone call every now and then that's it!" Thalia said

"I know it's just," Annabeth let out a sigh, "it's just complicated," she finally said.

"Well, I finally got you and we can go see everyone again," Thalia said as she grabbed Annabeth's hand, "they will be so happy to see you again!"

"No, umm… I mean… I kinda came with friends… and umm..."

"Friends?" Thalia felt slightly hurt, "Oh Okay, but still where have you been? Everyone is worried sick about you. Luke especially."

"Yah, I know. I miss him a lot."

"So should I leave you to your friends," asked Thalia a hint of bitterness in her voice at the word 'friends'.

Annabeth, of course noticed, "Um no, you know what I'll ditch 'em. I'm hungry and I want to spend as much time as I can with you, before they hunt me down," she said half joking.

Thalia immediately brightened at that, "Okay! Well then it seems as though they let me borrow you. So borrow you I will. Let's be teens again and shop"

"You asked what happened to me but I'm asking what happened to you. Thalia _wants _to go shopping?"

"To be honest, no. I want to look at stuff and annoy the workers by putting it in the wrong place right in front of their faces."

"There's the Thalia I'm looking for."

"Do you still have your ring Annabeth? Luke's really worried"

Annabeth didn't respond but fiddled with the left hand. When she moved Thalia could see the diamond ring glinting on her finger. She a look of uncertainty crossed her features when she looked up but it was gone in a flash.

"Yeah I miss him a lot. I'm hungry, want to go to the food court?"

"Sure"

Annabeth and Thalia chatted amiably during the five minutes it took to get to the food court. There they ordered food and sat talking and catching up on what Annabeth had missed. When Piper arrived Annabeth was quite sad that she had to leave she gave a lengthy goodbye to Thalia and slowly followed Piper out of Thalia's line of sight and melted into the crowd.

Annabeth had saw Thalia. She was expecting to never talk to her best friend again but they had permitted her that phone call every two months and then she was expecting to never see her again. But there she was, staring at her from the bookstore window. Thalia had asked her about Luke. Sure Annabeth still loved him but she was starting to doubt. All that time she spent with Percy (which was not a lot to be honest) got her thinking about her childhood.

Percy and She had been best friends when they were young (it was sad she couldn't remember). Then she met Luke. He was always there for her even when Percy wasn't. Sure there were a few slaps and heated arguments but they always apologized and got back together. It was starting to feel like those weeks back with the first phone call. She didn't feel like doing anything and that made her feel useless so she pushed herself into training. She met Malcolm and he taught her tactics. She wasn't really sure she would use them but it doesn't hurt to learn.

Percy noticed how Annabeth down Annabeth looked ever since they got back from the mall she's been acting like that. He'd asked Piper about it and she had said everything went okay. They had got a few outfits and they had let Annabeth go on her own. He was surprised Annabeth didn't take the opportunity to run away again. She must really like them now. She looked so sad and he wanted her not to be sad (was that cliché?)

He knew what he had to do. Sighing, he walked into the training room. There Annabeth was hacking away at a dummy with a sword but paused when Percy walked into the room

"Oh, hey Percy," she said and then continued to hack away.

"Hey, listen. I heard what happened today."

Annabeth froze, "You did?"

"Yah, I heard that you didn't run when every ditched you," he said coolly.

"What-oh- well… um…. what about it?"

"Well, I was thinking that well you might have ran for it like the last time," Percy started to get closer to her.

"Well, we both know how that ended."

"Yah, we do," Percy was trying to study her movements and tone of voice to try to find any sign of happiness. Even a little flicker of it. "Annabeth?"

"Yes?"

"Do you… do you miss your family?"

Annabeth was taken back by this, "Um… well, um… yes I do," she admitted and hung her head low.

Percy hooked his finger under her chin and made her look into his eyes, "Do you like it here?"

Annabeth was having some difficulty thinking straight. The fact that he was asking her these questions threw her off and how close he was to her didn't help. He was so close that his lips where just an inch away from her's.

"Annabeth, answer me. Are you happy here?" Even though the words were harsh, his tone was soft.

"I like it here and I love my new friends, but I do miss my family and friends."

"Then it's settled," he released her chin and took a small step back, "You may spend FOUR days with them."

"What?" Annabeth was plain flat out dumbfounded.

"You heard me," he said with a soft smile, "You can go back."

"I … I… I don't know what to say," the next thing they knew was Annabeth launched herself into Percy's arms. "Thank you. Thank you so much Percy! This means a lot to me!"

Percy smiled. just seeing Annabeth this happy made him feel on cloud nine. She squealed an uncharacteristic squeal. With a quick peck on his cheek, she dashed off to her room to pack. as soon as she left Percy slumped to the floor. He going to really miss her for the next four days.

Walking slowly, he trudged to her room and watched her. She flit about her room in excitement throwing things into her bag without really folding or looking at them. He knew he was being a stalker like the vampire from twilight what's his name…. Eugene... Edwin...Emilio? Whoever that guy was, but he understood where he was coming from.


	7. Do You Still Remember Me?

**Hello Thank you so much for reviewing and thank you fro all your support on this sucky story**

**I apologize if this does not meet your expectations but I had a bad case of writers block**

**Love you all and hit that lovely review button**

**Disclaimer:... do i really need to explain?**

* * *

><p>Annabeth bounced excitedly outside her room. She had already said goodbye to everyone with the promise that she was going to come back. She still couldn't believe that Percy had let her go home and she definitely remembered the kiss. It was only on the cheek but his lips were soft and gentle. She shook her head; she was going home to a fiancé. She was bouncing in the same place when Nico walked down the hallway.<p>

"What, no shadow theatrics this time Nico?"

"Sadly, no."

"Come on time to go. You ready?"

"Why does everyone keep asking me this?"

"We care" was all Nico said as he turned and walked the way he came. Wordlessly Annabeth followed him down the dim hallway to the door.

"Come on"

They walked out the door and into the school building and into the car outside. Nico pulled out the door and gestured for Annabeth to get in then walked around and got into the driver's seat. she looked at him and walked to the back to put her stuff in the trunk. Then she got in the car and Nico drove off.

"Do you know where I live?"

He looked at her in the mirror. "Of course I do. So this fiancé of yours, what's he like?"

"He's handsome and he's been my friend for ages"

"Is that it?"

"No, he's nice to my friends and family"

"Is that it?"

"No"

Nico stayed quiet." He loves you, you know? You have him wrapped him around your finger"

"What?"

"He loves you. Just promise me one thing when you get married"

"Who are we talking about here?"

"You know who it is. You're not stupid. I see the way he looks at you he's never looked at anyone like that... After you left he never dated anyone else. He loves you and, promises me one thing."

Still skeptical she responded "whatever"

"Spare him the pain. Don't break him."

"I promise"

"Okay then, I believe you"

The rest of the ride was silent and Annabeth got even more excited when they turned onto a familiar street. Nico parked a few blocks off and got out.

"Shouldn't I be the one getting out?"

"No" then he turned and walked over to the passenger's seat. From the compartment, He pulled out a little black box's and placed it on the driver's seat and ran back the way they came.

A little weirded out, Annabeth climbed into the driver's seat and took off for home.

"Yes ma'am they'll be investigated tomorrow morning and if you need help just give us another call"

Percy sighed. He missed her everyone noticed. He sat here like a robot. Well usually he's like that but with Annabeth he was less like that. No one really ever saw him anyways but when they did see him he was cold but he cared. They gang was a little pissed that one girl had turned their leader to a bunch of goop but they felt him. They all had things that they loved but had to let go.

They were happy for him yet, they didn't know what to do. They could function fine without their leader but, they worried about him. Piper walked into the room her held high

"Percy you got to snap out of it" he heaved a big sigh and refused to look at her" I know you love her and It's only four days"

He whirled on her." Only four days!" he repeated his eyes blazing with anger "I lost her in high school. She left me for being here, for being my father's son. For living this life. I might have been young but I knew I really liked her. I didn't know what that was back but now I do. You would never understand"

Piper's temper flared "really. You know I had a rough past as well"

He snorted in response

"I was going to have a baby at fifteen. My parents disowned me. My boyfriend left me. The new guy I found loved me for who I was. Then the baby died and we almost did, but we made it here in time."

Percy sighed and put his head in his, hands he remembered Jason and Piper all beat up, dirty and covered in wounds. Piper looked at him and sat down

"Hey" she said in a softer tone "if it makes you feel any better, we all care. We're here for you. And think about it, she'll come back."

"You're right."

"I know"

"What are you doing here anyway? Isn't there a rule for coming in here without permission?"

Piper smiled and backed away obediently. He smiled and made the shooing motion with his hands. Piper left with a grin on her face.

Annabeth finally pulled up to the drive way. Excited but wary she climbed up the stairs to the front door and rang the doorbell. The door opened to a boy around sixteen years old. His eyes widened in surprise as he looked at her.

"Matthew? Who is it?"

"Uhhhh" was all he said

"Hey what's u..." another boy who looked exactly like the first had come up and stood next his brother his mouth falling wide open as he took in what was in front of them. Annabeth smiled and held her hands out

"Come on guys it was only six months I'm hoping you still remember my name. Even if you don't, you still remember your sister right?"

They both recovered and engulfed her in a hug. It was no fair that her younger brothers were taller than her. They asked for her well being and led her inside the house chatting along the way.

"This is going to be so cheesy but how about we put you in a box and surprise Dad and Mom?"

"How about no?" she deadpanned

"Awww come on…"

"No."

"Fine then" Matthew said as he proceeded to sling her over his shoulder and ran into the living room. Again she hated that her high school-aged, soccer-playing, _younger _brother could do that. He plopped her down on the couch and sat down next to her. Booby who had followed went into the kitchen to make some popcorn. He grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V and started to channel-surf.

"Oh give me that" Annabeth said as she took the remote from her brother and turned the T.V to SpongeBob. She settled back into the couch contentedly and sighed as her father walked into the room.

"Matthew? Why are you watching SpongeBob? Where's your brother?" Annabeth felt ready to cry. Her father sounded so broken. "Annabeth Always loved SpongeBob"

"And she still does" Annabeth said while getting off the couch and in front of her dad.

"Annabeth? Annabeth! Are you hurt? Did he hurt you? Were you fed? How did they treat you?"

"Dad, I'm fine. They were wonderful."

"Oh. Are you home for good?"

Annabeth almost couldn't bear to reveal to her dad that she would be going back in a few days but she did it anyways.

"oh well while you're here we might as well make the best of it. Why don't you settle in and we'll talk tomorrow."

Annabeth did just that, she grabbed her duffel bag and hurried up the stairs. In her room she had plopped down onto her bed and was ready to fall asleep when she felt something in her back pocket. She remembered the black box Nico had given her and took it out and opened it. Inside there were a pair of silver owl earrings and a necklace to match. A note fluttered out of the box and onto the bed. Annabeth picked it up and read:

_Hey there yeah I've never been good with word but I'll miss you and by the time you've gotten this you'd have already made it home. See you in four days we'll be waiting and Piper and Katie say hi - Percy_

Annabeth smiled at the last part and put the necklace around her neck and the earrings in her ears, unpacked and moseyed downstairs. Her father and brothers were sitting on the couch and were now watching a baseball game. Wanting to leave them alone for a while she went to the kitchen and made herself something to eat. As soon as she had cleaned up and put everything away she was about to go to her room in this apartment but the father's voice stopped her.

"Annabeth"

"Yes?"

"Some one will be very happy to see you"

"Who?"

"Him"

The front door opened and Luke stepped into their home.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading<p>

**Comments and criticism welcome no harsh words though**


	8. Home?

**Okay guys Sorry for the long wait (stupid writer's block) so i'm always open to new ideas and I am begging for your help (I still have writer's block). I love all my reviewers and I thank you for all the courage to finish this **

* * *

><p>"Luke" Annabeth said as she looked at her fiance<p>

"Annabeth" Luke greeted and planted a kiss on her lips although somewhat hesitant. His eyes hardened when he saw the earrings and the necklace

"Where'd you get that sweetheart" he asked coldly referring to her new pieces of jewelry

"From a friend, why?"

"Which friend?"

"What's it to you?"

"I just want to know who my girlfriend's getting gifts from"

"Why"

"Just tell me"

"No"

"Annabeth. Tell me"

"No"

Luke sighed "why do you have to be so stubborn?"

He turned before she was given a chance to respond. He then walked to the refrigerator in the kitchen like he always had when they fought, acting like the previous conversation didn't exist.

"So where have you been theses past six months Annabeth?"

"With an old friend of mine from elementary."

"Why wasn't Thalia with you? You guys never go anywhere without each other." He paused to take a sip of the water filled glass that he had retrieved from the refrigerator " you two are best friends" Annabeth was wary of the tone he was speaking in and decided not to respond but changed to subject instead

"How's work?"

Luke being very proud of his job, launched into a detailed speech on the effect that his contributions had on the company. Annabeth tuned the incessant blabbing out as she turned to the living room to watch the SpongeBob that was still playing on the T.V

"Annabeth, Annabeth? Annabeth! Are you listening to me?"

"Hm?" Annabeth mumbled as she tore her gaze away form the yellow sponge catching jelly fish on the screen.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you."

"You got boring" was all Annabeth said "and besides I haven't got that command since I was eight"

"That is no excuse"

"Well get this, sucks for you!"

Luke got like this when he was stressed or had something to hide. Even so, Luke had never really been the most fun type so the way he proposed in the first place had scared her slightly. She thought about Percy and how though he was serious always a fun side to him. Frowning she twiddled with her engagement ring and walked away from Luke into the living room.

Her father had left a little while ago but her brothers were still there she plopped down on the floor in front of them. The front door opened and Thalia stepped it. She did this quite often so no one bothered to leave what they were doing to question her in any sort of way. She walked to the kitchen opened the fridge and took something out.

Why was everyone taking stuff out of our fridge? Annabeth asked herself as she smiled and got up and tapped Thalia on the shoulder. The other girl turned and smiled at her best friend.

"So they let you go?"

"Only for four days"

Thalia sighed" oh well that's better than nothing come on lets go have some fun"

Annabeth grinned, grabbed her stuff, said bye to her dad and went out the door. She and Thalia went to central park. It was the middle of autumn so it was filled people. The crisp air bit her noise and played with her hair. The fed the ducks and walked the paths around the parks

"I wish you were here to stay"

"Yeah I do too but they sort of have grown on me."

"Who?"

"Everyone over there. There was this one time when Leo set himself on fire."

Thalia chuckled at that one "I'm still your best friend right?"

Annabeth looked her in the eye." When did you, Thalia grace get so cheesy? Isn't it supposed to be' I'm still your bestie and if they try anything I will break their face'? "

"It will always be like that. I promise. You want to go the club tonight?"

"Why?"

"I don't know just to have fun, get a drink, dance"

"No."

"Please" Thalia said turning on the puppy face

"No."

"Awww come on you never could resist this face" Thalia gestured to the puppy face she was making and Annabeth gave in.

"Fine but I'm going in jeans."

"Fair enough"

At home both spent the time catching up with each other. Deep down in her mind she wondered how Percy was doing. Knowing him he probably was hard at work with the business and complaining to Nico on how life was unfair. Seeing that her friend was lost in her thoughts, Thalia snapped her fingers in the other girl's face

"Annabeth?" she questioned "you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine"

"You miss them." This didn't come out as a question but more like a statement and Thalia wasn't far off.

"Yeah I kinda do I've told you, they've grown on me."

Thalia looked at the clock and smiled " come on its almost 7 let's get ready

Now see here, Thalia was not the most fashionable person in the world but she knew how to dress. She had decked Annabeth out in a blue sleeveless top with black skinny jeans and ankle high-heeled boots. Thalia herself as dresses in a black t shirt with a leather jacket black skinny jeans and combat boots. Annabeth donned a leather blazer, strapped her knife where it was concealed but reachable and followed Thalia out of the house.

They hailed a cab outside and around fifteen minutes later they stood outside Club Olympia. Olympia, what a coincidence Annabeth thought as the bouncer scanned her ID and let her in.

The club was filled, the scent of sex and beer was thick in the air and Annabeth immediately felt uncomfortable but Thalia seemed right at home with the guys. She'd already grabbed a beer and was currently beating many people at arm wrestling. How peculiar, that was not what one would normally do at a club but Thalia never liked to follow rules. She sat awkwardly at the bar and looked out into the throng of dancing people. Her eyes scanned the room and caught a slight movement in the corner. Suspicious by unworried she stayed where she was and continued to scan the room the movement caught her eye again and she spotted what had been moving. Nico stood in the corner a knife gleaming in his hand he gave her a salute and slunk into the crowd.

Annabeth shook her head. It was just a hallucination, she told herself but she tried to keep an eye out anyway she scanned over the room and found Thalia on the dance floor with a certain someone. Annabeth slunk over to them and tapped the boy on the shoulder, he spun around and gave her a smirk.

"Nice to see you again"

"Did Percy set you up to this?"

"No I came to visit our cousin"

"Really who?"

"Her he said pointing at Thalia. Annabeth looked at Thalia in shock and the other girl smiled sheepishly

"Well Annabeth, meet my beloved cousin, Nico Di Angelo."


	9. Back so soon?

**Okay here is next wonderful(In my Opinion)chapter **

**Leave reviews criticism welcome**

**Thanks to all readers**

**Do I even Need a disclaimer? **

* * *

><p><strong>*Note some parts this chapter might be a bit pervy so beware.<strong>

"He's your cousin?"

"Yes. But I had no idea he was coming to visit."

Annabeth stood there is silence then she turned to the boy clothed in black "Why are you here?"

"To get laid and have a drink. This is a bar after all." Nico replied

"Really _dear_ cousin you need to get a life." Thalia snickered

Annabeth stood uncomfortably nearby listening to the two family members insult one another and thought fondly of her little brothers whom she liked to tease constantly. Still feeling uncomfortable a little while later, she cleared her throat and both people turned in her direction. Nico grinned and gave another salute and slunk away into the crowd.

"How exactly do you know my cousin?" Thalia asked one she was sure that the boy had disappeared

"I met him in a high school." Annabeth answered sounding somewhat absent minded

"Nico didn't go to the same high school as we did" The other girl said obviously not catching the word '_a_'.

"I know. Now come on I want to go home"

"Go on ahead." Thalia said not unkindly "I'll stay and grab a few more drinks and take a ride to your place."

Annabeth nodded and left the pub. Outside, she hailed a cab and told the cabbie to take her to her apartment.

When she arrived home the door was unlocked, the lights were on and her living room was a mess. She distinctly remembered the door being locked, the lights off and a very neat living room. She walked into the kitchen, grabbed a frying pan and tiptoed out of the kitchen and into the hall

She checked every room and the door to the guest room was locked and the noises coming from behind it were definitely human. She kicked down the door (training at base had did her wonders) and walked in to see her naked fiancé and another lady on the bed. Luke's blonde hair stood out on the black sheets and he was currently sucking the bare neck of a very pretty brunette. and she was moaning in pleasure

"Well isn't this a lovely surprise." Annabeth said slowly stripping off her blazer "Can I join?"

Both of their heads snapped up and Luke smiled seductively. "Be my guest" he said patting the extra space on his side of the bed.

Annabeth laughed "You thought I was serious?"

Annabeth laughed again "I knew something was going on. At least you could have fucked her in your own house but no, you had to defile mine."

Luke just laughed "That was actually the plan sweet cheeks"

"Out."

Luke got up and picked up his clothes and started to slip them on, handing the girl on the bed her set of clothes

"I'll let myself out" Luke said

"Be quick about it" Annabeth slipped off her engagement ring and dropped it onto the floor and smashed it with her foot. The supposed diamond shattered under the heel of her boot.

"I knew it wasn't real. The ring was a fraud and so were your promises."

"Awww Annabeth I hate it how you feel that way but we did have some great nights"

Annabeth's eyes welled up and she got up close into his face

"Oh yes the nights were _l__ovely" _ she said with a much sarcasm as she could muster and shoved Luke and his whore out of the door.

she poked her head out of the door and called to the brunette " hey sweetheart?"

she turned

"He was tested for STD s and got blank results. Be extra careful." She knew this wasn't true but it satisfied to watch the girl look at Luke in disgust as they walked out of the door and out of her life.

LINE BREAK

Thalia came in a few hours later and went to bed in the guest room always set up for her in Annabeth's house. The next day supporting a major hangover, she walked into the living room to find Annabeth on the couch. Her eyes were red and there were a set of red panties that she knew did not belong to the girl on the couch resting on the floor at her feet.

"Annabeth? Annabeth what happened?" Thalia asked worried about the state of her friend.

The girl looked ragged. Her hair was messy and her clothes from yesterday rumpled from sleeping.

The other girl burst into tears and blubbered in rage "Luke… whore…. In my house…. Fucking… bastard"

Still worried about her friend Thalia called Luke.

"What happened to Annabeth?" Thalia demanded over the phone.

"Oh is she still crying?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just ask her." And he hung up

Thalia managed to get the story out of her friend and decided that Luke was going to die.

"Come one sweetie. Let's have a girl's day out. They went to the mall again. They shopped for clothes and Thalia let Annabeth drown out her sorrow in the book store. She was in the magazines section when she felt a tap on her shoulder." She turned around to see Zoe behind her. The girl nodded and Thalia followed her out of the store.

After eating a pint of Ben and Jerry's ice cream from the fridge, burned the offending bed-sheets and finally got into her car and raced to the store to buy new bedding Annabeth collapsed onto the bed in her room in tears. wanting to get the last's day's events out of her mind she went to the the couch and saw a pair of red panties that did not belong in her house on the floor and burst into tears again. Thalia had come in and got her off her butt and to the mall and now she was leaving with Zoë. Curious Annabeth followed at a distance and saw three familiar faces in the corner of the wall.

"What are you all doing here?" She asked

"To keep an eye on you" Andy replied

"I thought Percy wasn't going to send anyone to look out for me" Annabeth said

"He didn't. He sent me to look out for your boyfriend" Andromeda said "boyfriend" if that was the nicest thing that he could call Luke.

"He's not my boyfriend anymore" Annabeth replied with an _I don't want to talk about it _tone.

Andy smiled and continued "He was found in a government protected facility without a and legal ID and or a permit"

"And what does this have to do with me?"

"You know him" The other girl said "you know what he does, you know how he acts, and you know where he goes."

"I guess so" she turned to Thalia

"What do you know about this?"

"When I was younger, I was in the Olympians. Luke was the one that wanted to bring them down. He wanted to release their grip on the world so that he could take their place. I quit a few years later."

"I'm assuming Luke can't do this alone." Annabeth mused "so he must have another group of people under his command"

"He does going along with us they chose the Titans. In the myths, the Titans and the Olympians fought for control of the world."

"I know that" Annabeth snapped not in the mood for a rundown of things she already knew "What was he doing there anyway? I mean you don't just go into government facilities for a tea party."

"That I don't know "Andy said remorsefully then she looked at Annabeth, "and that's what we want you to find out."

"Me?" Annabeth said shocked. Her voice came out louder than it was supposed to and the mall turned to look at her.

Andy swore and led the girls outside. When they hit the sidewalk she led them to her car and ushered them inside. Zoe silently got in on the driver's side, revved the engine and drove off into the bustling streets of New York City.

They arrived at headquarters an hour later due to traffic.

"So this is where you were" Thalia mused then she turned to her friend" I thought they took you to the base in Connecticut judging by the fact that we lost contact with you for months"

"Yes Thalia. We were in Connecticut" Annabeth said shortly.

They got out of the car and walked into the old high school. Thalia followed Annabeth to her room and sat down on the bed. The room was untouched; everything was where she had left it before. Annabeth sat down at the desk and mulled things in silence. Thoughts floated in and out of her head. Katie popped in a while later and led them down to the office. All it took was a silent walk down to Percy's office to realize she'd rather be here than back at home. Luke was a lying, cheating bastard and she only had one friend. Thalia. And her father was a mess after the deaths of her mother and her stepmother.

Katie knocked and the door opened. The room was bright and Percy was sitting in the middle of the room with a little girl in front of him and toys all around him. The girl looked about seven years old and looked a bit like Percy with her long black hair and twinkling green eyes. The guitar in his hands looked too small for him and the girl was obviously trying to tech Percy how to play the guitar. Though the look on Percy's face clearly said he knew what he was humoring her and he already knew how to play the instrument

Annabeth smiled. They looked like a family and Annabeth always found guys who liked kids cute. Luke, though he 'loved' music and wanted kids, he said it was a waste of time and looked at the kids with disgust whenever he had to pick Annabeth up from the daycare where she volunteered at.

Katie cooed and Percy's head snapped up and he smiled and whispered something to the little girl. She squealed and jumped into Katie's arms and looked around expectantly. Percy stood up, put the guitar away, pushed a button in the wall and his desk and the furniture she had seen when she first arrived rose out of the floor.

"Hello good to see you back so soon."

* * *

><p>And hit that lovely review button<p>

thanks fro reading hope new chapter's up soon


	10. What Really Happens

**hey**** you lovely readers Thank you so much for sticking through this long wait and thank you so much for reading this and for all your lovely reviews**

**Thanks to Ellie Slaughter for being a great beta i recommend you go to her profile and check out what she's wrote.**

_Disclaimer : Honestly do i really need a disclaimer if PJO was mine so many people would still be alive._

* * *

><p>"So what brings-"<p>

"That lady is pwetty Katie," the little girl in Katie's arms interrupted pointing a finger at Annabeth, pronouncing Katie's name "Cat-ie"

"Yeah she is, isn't she?" Katie said smiling softly at the little girl in her arms. Percy smiled and stood up from his desk to take the little girl form Katie's arms

"She is just as pretty as you," He said tapping the girls nose. Giggling the little girl grabbed his finger and started playing with the thin ring settled where the finger connected to the palm.

Annabeth wasn't sure if it was a compliment or not, so she didn't say anything. She only went to Percy and smiled at the little girl.

"Well, I agree with this one over here," She said pointing to Percy, "you are a very pretty girl."

"Percy? Is that your girlfriend?" She asked.

"No Alyssa she is not my girlfriend," He told her. He turned away and said something Annabeth couldn't catch. Alyssa asked to get down and when she was put on the floor she went back to Katie.

Annabeth pulled Percy aside and looked at him, "Is that your daughter?"

"No, She's my niece." Percy said as he walked out of his office in the direction of the archives.

Annabeth quickly followed, "Andy has a daughter?"

"Yeah, she had a boyfriend once they loved each other then something happened to him and here they are. But we all love her and isn't she adorable?"

"Yeah she is. And why is she so fond of Katie?"

"When I'm busy Katie takes care of her and Katie runs the nursery here."

"You guys have a nursery?"

"Yes we do. You see we take in orphaned kids and raise them and teach then until they're sixteen and then we give them to choice to stay though usually most leave. If they choose not we give them a memory wipe pill and send them on their way. Those that want to stay then go through two years of training to be an operative and join the ranks.  
>Most of the people you see now came at an older age because they have had troubles in their lives. Like Piper: abusive boyfriend that left her pregnant after rape. Or Leo: who's house got burned down with his mother and family inside and having to grow up on the streets because of blaming, hurtful, abusive relatives. Nico was born into the job like I was and because of family relations."<p>

"Ah, complicated things ya got here."

"Not really. Once you get used to it it's okay."

"What do you guys even do here? I mean you've told me before but not in detail."

"We do basically anything. Mainly we ship illegal goods over the borders or across countries, but we have espionage teams, we do secret service, private do anything for anyone who's got cash."

"Really."

"Yup," Percy said with pride but she could detect sadness behind it.

"You don't like it here do you?"

"Yeah being high on the government's wanted list isn't the most pleasant thing in the world."

"Ah."

They arrived at the archives and strolled into the citizens department. Annabeth marveled how big this palace really was. The entrance might have been in the high school and the library connected to the building. But the entire base was like a decently sized neighborhood.

"Hey, your birthday's in a day or two. July 12th?"

"Yes it is. Why?"

"I was just asking."

"Oh, that's sweet of you."

"You actually can go back now. I did promise you four days and it's only been 1 and a half."

"No I don't want to."

Percy looked at her strangely, "Why not?"

"Luke cheated on me, my dad is distant, Thalia is here with you guys, and my brothers are going back to college in a few hours."

"Okay then stay then." He said with a smile and Annabeth smiled in return.

LPOV

"It's done sir."

"The girl?"

"She's being monitored at this moment."

"Good work, lieutenant."

"Thank you sir."

"Dismissed."

LINEBREAK  
>Annabeth slept little that night. She just wasn't tired and the things she had learned that day kept her up. Deciding that she's had enough of the bed she got up, slipped a robe on and padded out of her room. She walked down to the training room and changed the settings to Central Park in and sat down in the middle of the room.<p>

"Couldn't sleep either?" a voice said behind her.

She turned around to see Percy leaning up against the door way. He smiled and looked pointedly at the space next to her. She nodded and her sat down at her right and put his arm around her and pulled her into his side.  
>She was beautiful, Percy decided sitting there. Her blond hair flowed softly down her shoulders as she sat looking up into the holographic sky.<p>

"What kept you up?" Annabeth asked breaking him out of his thoughts.

"My job. I survive on four hours of sleep at the most." he said rubbing his eyes

"That's harsh."

He sighed and leaned into his shoulder. He was comfortable and he smelled nicely of ocean and the outdoors. She really was tired but nothing was helping her sleep.

"How can you stand your job?"

He laughed coldly. "I can't. But that's the thing, this is all I have. My real family is dead. Everyone here, they're family now. Even if I left, I can't imagine a life without them. We may be killers and dealers but that doesn't mean we're heartless."

She started to protest but Percy cut her off. "Don't bother trying to correct me. I know you see us that way. You think we're horrible." He laughed again "I wouldn't blame you."

"You're right you know."

He laughed without mirth.

"Hear me out. I don't necessarily agree with what you do but that doesn't mean I hate you. You've been nothing but kind and caring and family the entire time I've been here. And I missed you especially. You were my best friend and I have no idea how I forgot about you. When you disappeared I fell apart and now, I realize how much I missed you."

After this speech Annabeth blushed. Percy moved his fingers under her chin and lifted her face to meet his.

"If that was you, you should've seen me," and he kissed her. It was slow and warm and his lips were soft. Her hands slid around his neck and his arms wound around her waist and pulled her to him. Sadly being human, they ran out of air and split apart gasping.

"Isn't this considered Stockholm Syndrome?" Annabeth asked thoughtfully

"No, I would never hurt you and if you wanted to leave, I wouldn't stop you."

"In that case" she said and kissed him again.

"Well that was better than the eighth grade," Percy said when they pulled apart with an illegally sexy smirk.

"Shut up. "She said with a blush rising on her cheeks "But yeah it was."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you again for reading Please make my day by hitting that beautiful review button<strong>

**P.S if you can't already tell, this is mainly a filler chapter**


	11. A Date(Until I get Kidnapped, Again)

** Okay i am REEEEAAAALLLLYYY sorry it took so long i need ideas to get this going again Send Me a PM or a review and i'll take your idea into consideration and i thank all who have stuck to my not so great story I Luv you guys**

p.s this is not my best work so bear with me :(

* * *

><p>"Wakey wakey I have cakey" a voice said intruding into her blissful slumber.<p>

"Nooooo," Annabeth moaned

"Yesssss," Piper said dragging out the s and with more enthusiasm than Annabeth was willing to tolerate.

"NOOOOOO I want to sleep."

"Well don't make me get the bucket"

Annabeth's eyes snapped open and she turned to face Piper. "You wouldn't"

Piper leaned in close "try me" then she left the cake on her desk and walked out of the room.

Annabeth wasted no time getting out of her bed and getting dressed. As soon as she was ready she went down to the kitchen in hopes of getting some breakfast. She was saving the cake for later. The kitchen was dark so she flicked the switch on and saw her friends holding a banner.

"Happy birthday!"

"Okay as much as I appreciate the gesture, how did all of you know it was my birthday?"

The responses ranged from Percy to Stalking. Annabeth laughed.

"I assume Piper already gave you the cake?" Zoe said

"Yeah it's in my room"

She smiled "well then, you must be hungry" and held out a plate of food towards her.

"Thanks guys." Annabeth said with a smile

"No problem every year we celebrate a different birthday."

"Last year we did ours" Travis said referring to his and his twin's shared birthday. *I know they aren't really twins but for the sake of this story*

"And we were suppose to celebrate mine in November but we all agreed to celebrate yours" Silena added.

"Why do guys celebrate only one birthday a year?"

"It's simpler and less hard on the brain. It's really hard to remember at least twenty birthdays a year."

Annabeth nodded

"And by the way Percy asked me to give this to you" Zoe handed her a silver box with a golden bow on top. On a ribbon attached to the bow, there was a note.

_Hey wise girl sorry I couldn't be there. The queen of England called (literally). Don't worry you'll see me today. After all it is your birthday. Meet me in your room in an hour._

_-Seaweed brain ;)_

Annabeth couldn't help but smile at his note. She quickly finished off the rest of her breakfast and went down to the library. She spent an hour reading and went to her room. When she arrived Percy was sprawled out on her bed staring at the ceiling deep in thought.

"Are You checking me out again?" He had heard her walk in.

"In your dreams"

He chuckled and gave her room to lie down next to him. She lay there feeling his warmth.

"You know you'd better get ready, if you want to celebrate your birthday"

"Maybe I don't want to" He smirked and gave her a look, "You can't make me," she said half-heartedly. She held his stare.

"Fine!" Sighing, she went to get ready when she returned to her room Percy was standing near the door holding a picnic basket. He led out his arm and she took it and they went outside.

"Where are we going?"

"Patience my grasshopper" Percy slung an arm around her shoulders and pulled her in close to his side.

Annabeth huffed and together they walked to the museum of New York history of architecture, which was about ten minutes away. Annabeth adored the architecture so much that Percy had to pull her away to get in.

It was interesting enough but she knew most of it by heart. Although it did touch her that Percy would even think about what she liked and how he planned it for her.

Annabeth was looking at another exhibit, when she felt two hands on her shoulders. "I don't think you'll agree with me, but," Percy began to drag her away, "I think that that's enough for today. Lunch?"

"Aww, please. Just an hour more"

"We've been here all morning!"

She sighed, "Oh, alright."

They left the museum and headed to Central Park. Percy pulled out a blanket and the two ate their lunch. They talked of nothing in particular.

"And that is the legend of Hyacinth," Annabeth said proudly

"Very cool, smart girl," he said grinning, as he poked her stomach.

"Hey! Stop that!" she said, trying to hold in a giggle.

"And who is going to stop me if I don't," He challenged, as he poked her again and then again.

"Me!" She said as she landed a few pokes on him. To her surprise he laughed. "Ticklish, are we, Percy?" She asked as she started to tickle him.

He grined and tricked her back. They engaged in a tickle war although Percy was very ticklish, he won anyway. Afterward they went to Central Park. Percy had a little bit of bread after their picnic and they decided to feed the ducks. While they were feeding the majority of the winged creatures one had apparently snuck into their basket.

"Okay, well we are officially out of food," Percy said, "shall we head back?" they left but noticed a duck following them. It followed them for an hour until they escaped for a few minutes and discovered their stowaway. They then returned their little friend to its mother and burst into laughter.

"That was weird"

"No kidding"

"Come on don't you want to do anywhere in New York?" Percy asked plopping down on the ground.

"Well… I have always wanted to go to the Met again."

"Again?"

They stood in comfortable silence until Percy broke it, "Want to catch a movie?" he asked.

"Sure. What are we watching?"

"I don't know. When we get there, you pick"

They arrived by taxi and paid for their tickets. Annabeth had chosen the movie "Lucy" and when they had left the movie theater Annabeth was ranting on how in real life that was not physically possible.

"Wise girl calm down" he said, teasing her, "It was made to entertain people and not to kill their dreams, right?"

She gave a huff and stopped talking

"Hey, Are you hungry?"

She nodded. He grinned, grabbed her arm and started to run out of the park. She laughed and let herself be dragged around the block and to a taxi stop where Percy rang a cab. He opened the door for her and climbed in after her. He told the driver a place that Annabeth didn't recognize and five minutes later they got out in front of a small restaurant called "Delphi's BLD "

"Delphi? I've never heard of this restaurant." Annabeth said looking at the small restaurant.

"No one has really; I believe it's under rated. When I was young we used to come here all the time. The owner was and still is one of my friends"

Annabeth nodded. Percy smiled down at her and slung an arm around her shoulders. The door opened with a small chime and the two servers looked up from behind the counter. It was a small place. But it was really cozy. On the left there was a long L shaped counter in front of a set of double door which she assumed let to the kitchen and on the right and middle there were booths and tables. Business was low key with Only a few customers were seated at the tables.

"Hey? Is Rachel Dare here today?" Percy asked as the waiter wrote down his order.

"No today's her day off"

"Just my luck."

The guy shrugged as he turned to Annabeth to ask for her order. She looked at the menu unsure of what to get. She decided on the chowder with a side of Caesar salad and handed the menu to the waiter.

"So who is this Rachel Dare character?" she asked as their food arrived

"Just a friend," he said with a shrug.

"You have a lot of 'Friends'"

"Of course, one never knows when one may need an alibi."

"I really wouldn't be surprised if you had a friend at the Pentagon" she muttered taking a sip of her soup and a bite of her salad.

"Yes, I do actually" her responded catching her remark.

Annabeth looked at him with wide eyes.

"I'm joking," he said, as she sighed, "Maybe."

They were sitting at a table near the back of the restaurant, so no one really heard them.

"So Wise girl, were you pleased with your birthday activities?"

"Yes, it has been one of the most fun birthdays I've ever had."

"One of?"

"Yes, one of," she said sipping spoonfuls of soup.

"I must find out what was so fun about this birthday so I can top it."

"It was my fifth birthday and it was just me, my dad, and my mom. we went to the park and my dad fell into the pond."

"That's it? He fell in the pond? That is what gave it the title 'Best Birthday? lets go back to the park, I could go jump in the duck pond."

"No, but that would be very entertaining." she laughed. "We all spent the day together. He read me Greek mythology and she showed me pictures of all the places that she had been to when she was younger." She started to tear up at the memory, "We spent the whole day there. My mom and dad were so happy. The memory is like a dream now. We chased each other around the park and played on the playground. It was just the three of us."

Percy put his hand on hers, "Sorry I mentioned it."

Annabeth nodded her forgiveness. They ate and chatted.

He really did not want to break up with her. She had a great personality and an even greater body. But what's done is done and here she was with Percy Jackson of all people. He smirked and pulled u a seat at a table. He didn't bother sitting down but just stood still behind Percy, facing Annabeth he grinned as her face lit up in a scowl.

" Awww Annie I thought you missed me. And you" he said looking down at Percy like an admonishing mother "_What _exactly are you doing with my girlfriend."

"Luke." Percy growled without sticking his hand into his jacket.

"Ah aha ah, we have witnesses and we wouldn't want you little friend to get hurt here? Now would we?" Percy turned back around to look At Annabeth. A Man had come behind her and had one hand at his hip. Percy had watched enough Movies and had done that plenty of times himself to know that that stance wasn't casual.

"What do you want?" Annabeth asked

Luke never answered but just grinned moved to fast for Annabeth to see. Percy's eyes rolled back into his head and he slumped face - down onto the table. When she looked back at Luke he was looking down at him with a look of veiled pity. He grinned at her and a cloth came over her mouth and nose. Her last thought before she blacked out was _this is so cliché._

* * *

><p>yay, In my opinion the ending sucked thanks to Hellomynameiswhat'sittoya for helping me with this and IDEAS PLEASE i'm BEGGING you and thank you<p> 


End file.
